


Caring Love

by Raven802



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ARC Troopers (Star Wars), Clones, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven802/pseuds/Raven802
Summary: Happy Valentines day. A short one shot.  Love. Love Fives and Echo.  They never die in my universe.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Kudos: 6





	Caring Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Clone wars nor the characters. I just like taking them out of the toy box and playing with them

Ahsoka sat on the lip of the entrance to the Laati. Rag in hand she was wiping down her sabers. They where covered in mud and that had crusted and the last thing she needed was for crumbled dirt to get into the core of her saber. She expected others where also taking the time to take care of their armor and they like Ahsoka where taking advantage of the hanger deck. She was coming to the end of her cleaning when she out of the corner of her eye she caught movement. Raising her eyes she almost dropped her saber. She fumbled the cylinder and it took her two hands to catch the suddenly slippery cylinder.  
Across the deck somewhat blocked by a beam was Fives, Echo who seemed to be hugging or so it seemed at first. They had their helmets off and they where slowly striping. They both had there pauldrons off. Fives was standing closely beyond Echo.   
She watched him unhook his back plate. As he did, a shower of small rocks cascade down. Once the piece was off. Echo was able to remove the chest plate and another small shower of gravel. Fives lightly brushed Echo's back.   
Togruta have incredible hearing and at first she felt a bit guilty in listening. but something so endearing she could sense happening. She heard a gentle thank you from Echo. They where being so careful and caring. She found a smile forming as the two batch brothers continued to remove armor pieces. Echo turned and faced Five. A smile gracing his lips. Echo roughly turned Fives around.   
"Hey."   
Fives laughed.   
"Your turn brother." Claimed Echo. He unsnapped the back piece. A larger shower of debrie. Fives lowered the chest piece. Fives was going to turn, when Echo stopped him.   
"Hold on," Echo insisted. Echo gently ran his hand from Fives shoulder across his collar to his neck. Echo's other hand followed suit.   
"Close your eyes." Whispered Echo. He gently, and lovingly ran his hands over Fives ears and into Five's hair. He lightly ruffled his hair and slowly let his fingers massage Fives scalp.   
Ahsoka felt herself turn red, when she heard Fives deep pleased groan. Echo again moved his hands down Fives neck to his shoulders massaging as he went. He stopped at Fives waist. Gripping.  
A wicked smile spread and Echo's fingers dug into Fives waist. Fives burst into laughter and literally jumped away and turned on Echo. He playfully swing his fist at Echo. Echo dodging away from Fives wide swing. Fives shifted and was able to grab Echo's waist. With a gruff bark; Fives lifted him and at the same time. Dug his fingers into Echo's side. Echo's was laughing hard and couldn't break free.   
Ahsoka had hoped off the Laati and now was snickering under her hand as she watched them. She felt a sense of warmth flush through her.   
A sense of happiness fill her as she watched them. There would never be anyone that would tell her that clones didn't have connections and genuinely care for each other.  
Fives dropped Echo who landed in a grinning heap. Fives stepped forward and offered Echo his hand. Without hesitation he took it. Fives tugged him into a embrace. They lightly touched foreheads. Together they gathered there armor and she watched as they disappeared into the corridor that lead to there barracks and the showers.   
Ahsoka hoped that they would make it through the war. She would try hard to keep them safe. Sighing. She placed her saber away. A grin spread. I wonder what Rex up to? She thought and went in search of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Your welcome ;D


End file.
